


Unquiet Slumbers

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-16
Updated: 1999-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic.  A dream "overheard" leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquiet Slumbers

"Focus," Master Qui-Gon told his apprentice. "If you don't pay attention, you could get injured."

"I'm sorry, Master." Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber. "I think I need to go out and clear my head."

"Is it anything you want to discuss?"

"Um, no. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Is there anything I can do about it?"

"No!" Qui-Gon thought that answer was a little vehement. Obi-Wan must have, too, because he added, "I'm just a little preoccupied. I'm a young man, master, and... oh, never mind."

Qui-Gon smiled, gently, and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "As much sex as you've been having lately, my Padawan, I'd think it would be more satisfying," he teased gently. Obi-Wan shrugged his master's hand off his shoulder, irritably, and sighed explosively. The older man raised his eyebrows curiously.

"It seems like the more I have the less satisfying it is!" he burst out, then looked away.

"Physically or emotionally unsatisfying?"

"Emotionally, I guess. I enjoy it, but I don't ENJOY it, and next thing I know I want more."

"Perhaps you are not the sort who is satisfied by recreational sex. I myself prefer sex in the context of a relationship. Or perhaps you are trying to use sex to satisfy some other needs..." He trailed off when he noticed his apprentice blushing and staring at his feet. "Well, think about it while you're out." His Padawan looked up, surprised. "You're certainly no use to your training in this condition."

"I'm sorry, master." Qui-Gon smiled gently at the contrite face.

"Don't be silly. I was your age, once... back before the Republic..." Seriously, he added, "You're going to have to figure out a way to deal with this. It's a serious distraction."

"Yes, Master"

* * *

Flushed and sweaty from dancing, Obi-Wan was chatting up two women who seemed likely candidates, when a big, swaggering, muscular guy with a blaster sidled over. "Can I buy you a drink, pretty boy?"

"I'd love one." He winked at the women. "Be right back, ladies." He followed the man back to his table, and was handed a drink. "You want me to share?" he said, inclining his head towards the women and winking.

"I thought Jedi didn't drink," the stranger said, tauntingly. Obi-Wan grinned and, taking the challenge, drained his cup.

"I'm only a Padawan. And I'm training to be a knight, not a monk."

"Oh, I doubt you'll be a Jedi," the stranger smirked. "I drugged your drink. It should be enough to knock you out cold any minute now." Obi-Wan blinked as the stranger split into two identical images. He tried to stand, but couldn't. "I imagine I'll get plenty of money for one as pretty as you." The stranger scooted closer. "In fact, I might have to keep you for my own, personal use for awhile." Something about the way the man said "use" made Obi-Wan's skin crawl.

"You plan to keep me permanently drugged?" Obi-Wan slurred, threateningly. "Because you'll have to."

"Oh, I don't think so," the man said, scooting closer still and fondling the Padawan's thigh. "I think that after I rent you out to some of my friends who like really rough trade, if you know what I mean, you'll be docile enough. In fact, if this bar was just a little sleazier I'd try to rent you out here." His hand travelled up to Obi-Wan's crotch for a grope.

Obi-Wan managed to stand and stagger a few feet before falling over. "Oh ho! My young friend can't handle his drink!" the stranger said, with a wink to the ladies. "I'll just take him home." He bent over to pick up the drugged apprentice, only to have a chair hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the floor. "You'll be sorry you did that," he said, kneeling and backhanding Obi-Wan in the face. He flipped the drugged young man onto his stomach and put some binders on his wrists, then rolled him back on his back and leaned in for a kiss. Obi-Wan spat in his face. The stranger slapped him again, bloodying his lip. "I have half a mind to bend you over one of these tables. How much do you think people would pay to fuck a Jedi apprentice?"

"Excuse me," the bartender said, "but we're not this kind of bar. Let the Padawan go."

"Shut up and mind your own business!" the stranger said, pulling out his blaster and picking up the struggling young man. He tossed Obi-Wan easily over his shoulder.

Obi-Wan struggled harder as they moved towards the door. The stranger stopped in his tracks, and Obi-Wan sensed rather than saw the presence blocking their path.

"This little one isn't worth the trouble," Qui-Gon said, with a quiet smile. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I suggest you back off!" the stranger said. "I already have a buyer for this one on Tatooine!"

"And I suggest YOU back off," Qui-Gon answered, calmly. "This one is mine."

There were some blaster shots, and the hum of a lightsaber, and then Obi-Wan and the man's arm were lying on the floor. The binders fell off, seemingly of their own accord. Then Obi-Wan was aware of his master kneeling beside him on the floor. "Are you all right?" A gentle hand brushed his cheek. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his master's neck like a sleepy child.

"Yeah, I could have taken him... I didn't get a chance to use my secret weapon... I was going to throw up on him," he whispered to his master before finally passing out.

* * *

Obi-Wan murmured some little incoherent nothings in the cab ride home, but Qui-Gon couldn't understand what he was saying. He did finally throw up when they got home, much to his chagrin. Master Qui-Gon had to hold him up while he vomited, undress him, and wash his bruised face. Qui-Gon tucked him gently into bed, then turned to leave.

"No," Obi-Wan moaned, reaching up for his master. It was the first coherent thing he'd said in an hour. Qui-Gon climbed into bed beside his apprentice, fully clothed, and the younger man wrapped himself around the Jedi and fell asleep.

The Jedi didn't sleep, but instead watched over his apprentice. He slept fitfully, tossing, turning, mumbling... the only word Qui-Gon could make out was "No." Concerned, he reached into his apprentice's dream...

That bar. He was bent face down over a table, hands restrained behind his back with binders, his face pressed into a puddle made by a spilled drink. The taste of his own blood in his mouth; the feel of bruises elsewhere. He could feel air on his exposed buttocks as people passed behind him. The stranger held him down on the table, and said, "Seventy-five credits! Oh, come on! All right, fifty, you stingy bastards!"

"Fuck you!" he snarled viciously, struggling. He tried to kick, but his legs were restrained by his pants around his ankles.

"No, my little friend, fuck YOU," the man answered, laughing, and pushing him harder into the table. "You, sir, where's your money?"

Qui-Gon heard his own voice in his apprentice's dream. "I don't need to pay. This one is already mine."

"You don't need to pay. This one is already yours."

_Oh, yes!_ he thought as Qui-Gon slowly entered him and began to fuck him. Some of the more unruly bar patrons cheered. Shame mixed with incredible pleasure as his master picked up the pace. _Not here, no... oh, who cares where, harder!_ "More!" he shouted. "Harder! Fuck me! Make it hurt!" The bar patrons cheered more as Qui-Gon obliged his pupil...

Disturbed, Qui-Gon broke the link. He looked down at his Padawan's sleeping face. It was considerably more restful. He could feel Obi-Wan's erection pressing against his leg through his clothes with a slight rocking motion. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _this is one hell of a way to find out your apprentice has a crush on you!_

_You already suspected,_ he rebuked himself. Nevertheless, he found the darkness of the image of himself disturbing.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up around dawn to gentle snoring, wrapped around someone, and looked up into his master's face. Sleepily, he wondered what Qui-Gon was doing here, and realized that he felt sated. He must have had some dream. He yawned, and shifted slightly, only to realize that he had come all over his master's robes! Argh! He leapt out of bed to get a towel.

At the sight of his bruised face in the bathroom mirror, it all came back to him. The bar, that man drugging him and trying to abduct him. Qui-Gon saving him. He didn't remember much more, but it didn't sound like something that would give him especially erotic dreams. _Ick!_ he shivered at the thought.

The towel. He grabbed the towel and crawled back into the bed and dabbed at Qui-Gon's robes...

"Padawan, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan almost jumped out of his skin, then flushed deeply.

"I, um, I..." he stammered, paralyzed with embarrassment.

"What? Oh, I see." He pulled the towel out of his apprentice's hands. "It's no big deal, Obi-Wan. It's a natural reaction for a young man who was having an erotic dream."

Obi-Wan didn't really want to know, but he had to ask. "Did you listen in?"

Qui-Gon didn't really want to answer, but he had to tell the truth. "Yes," he said, in as neutral a tone as he could manage.

"Well," Obi-Wan said after a long pause, "I don't remember it, but something tells me it was something embarrassing." Qui-Gon said nothing, but instead continued to dab the towel on the damp spot. Irresistably compelled by some inner masochism, he suspected, he asked, "Was it?"

"What?"

"Embarrassing."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I found it a little disturbing," Qui-Gon admitted.

"I guess I'm sick or something."

"I have no problem with sadomasochistic fantasies," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan blushed. "I just had a little trouble with the image of myself as, well, violently taking you in a bar in front of a cheering crowd. I don't know, I just don't often see myself as... well, it's no big deal, just a fantasy. Obi-Wan's blush deepened. "Lots of Padawans get crushes on their masters. It's not anything to be concerned about."

"What about your feelings?" Qui-Gon tried his best to balance honesty and evasion.

"Lots of masters get crushes on their apprentices, too, and not all of them are as attractive or brilliant as you. It's a little more serious." His smile faded as he continued. "I have a lot of power in our relationship, and therefore must be extra-scrupulous about your consent. The council suggests that such relationships, while not strictly forbidden, be avoided if at all possible."

"Is that what you want?"

"I want what's best for you, Obi-Wan."

"I don't want what's best for me," Obi-Wan said, stubbornly. "I want what you want."

"Then it's a good thing I want what's best for you," Qui-Gon joked. "Perhaps I should go to bed in my own room."

"Not until you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"How you feel about me." Qui-Gon sighed.

"Obi-Wan, I love you body and soul. But I'm not doing anything to jeopardize your training. Come back after you take the tests if you're still interested."

"But this IS jeopardizing my training! Don't you see?" Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to sigh. "I think the problem is that for someone having a lot of sex, I'm kind of... well, afraid... of opening myself up emotionally, but... that's what I want. I don't want to have sex, I want to make love, and... I love you!"

Qui-Gon sighed yet again, and, shielded, reached into his Padawan's mind. Obi-Wan tried to relax and be calm and let Qui-Gon find what he wanted to know. Suddenly, he was flooded with love, and his master's presense soothing away the hurt spots, and his master's lips on his. He almost swooned into the kiss, but moments later recovered enough to tug his master's clothes impatiently. Together they undressed Qui-Gon, and Qui-Gon rolled over onto Obi-Wan and kissed him deeply. Obi-Wan ran his fingers through the long, silken hair and pulled his master's head closer, wrapping a leg around him. _Patience, Padawan,_ Qui-Gon sent through the link. _We have all night, and the rest of our lives._ Obi-Wan sent his loving surrender through the link, and Qui-Gon was filled with a fierce urge to protect Obi-Wan, and give him as much pleasure as he possibly could.

Lips and hair glided caressingly down Obi-Wan's neck and chest. "Master, I..." Obi-Wan started, but was silenced by a gentle finger on his lips.

"Shhhh. You'll have your turn. Let me first. Just let go and enjoy." Obi-Wan kissed the finger lightly, and Qui-Gon replaced the finger with his lips for another kiss before slowly working his way down the other man's chest. Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon's pleasure in pleasing him, and he tried to yield up every ounce of his pleasure into the link without inhibition.

Qui-Gon's mouth was slow and gentle when it finally made its way to the other man's straining erection. Obi-Wan had never been very demonstrative, but he found himself moaning loudly and writhing as his master's hair brushed his hips and thighs and his master's mouth worked slowly, gently, deliberately, inexorably. He screamed out his master's name as he came in his master's mouth with the most intense orgasm of his life. Qui-Gon moved up to hold his young apprentice as he recovered. They lay like that for awhile, then Obi-Wan murmured, "You promised me my turn." It was his turn to work his way down the other man's body.

"Am I stopping you?" Qui-Gon teased gently, gasping as his Padawan lightly bit a nipple and sucked gently on it for a moment.

"You'd better not!" Obi-Wan teased back, bestowing kisses upon his master's stomach and thighs. Obi-Wan had been told he was good with his mouth, and he was about to prove it. He lightly nipped a thigh as he contemplated a strategy of attack. He could sense Qui-Gon's amusement at his military metaphor, but in light of the size of Qui-Gon's penis, he thought, martial metaphors were appropriate--strategy, conquest... Qui-Gon blushed a moment before gasping as Obi-Wan easily swallowed the entire length. _Well,_ Obi-Wan sent throught the telepathic link as he went to work in earnest, _you DID mention I'd been having a lot of sex lately._ He pulled back, running his tongue around the head as he tried to calibrate Qui-Gon's tastes in pressure, suction, amount of tongue... Qui-Gon took pleasure in the generous way he gave it, and was more interested in the emotional interaction than in any one particular technique, Obi-Wan soon realized, and he decided to indulge himself in whatever the two of them seemed to enjoy. He savored his master's pleasure as he brought him close and backed off several times, before sending him into an almost torturously intense climax.

Obi-Wan moved back up the bed to wrap his arms and tangle his legs around his new lover. "You're very talented, Obi-Wan."

"I've always felt more comfortable giving pleasure than receiving it," Obi-Wan admitted. "I have to really feel safe with someone to relax as much as I did tonight, but it's easy to enjoy someone else's pleasure. Less threatening, I guess." He grinned. "I've never made that much noise before."

"I loved your pleasure."

"I know," Obi-Wan whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you," Qui-Gonn answered, and kissed him on the forehead before they both fell asleep.


End file.
